New York Protector
by Night Angel Gunny
Summary: AO: This is a supernatural Adam was a foster kid to the Hawk family. When he comes to work with CSI as a lab tech he falls in love with one of the CSI and things are to progress. M/M MPreg Supernatural. Dont like please dont read!


**Disc: I do not own the show or the characters of CSI: NY. **

**Couple: Danny Messer & Adam Ross Hawk**

**Story: AO: Okay I know all people have heard of Buffy The Vampire Slayer, well this is a kind of twist. But I am not bringing any of the characters from that show into this. Basically, Mac was part of an operation in the Marines that fought Vampires, Werewolves and other beasts. When he gets back he recruits Stella, Danny, Don, Lindsey and Hawk into his team. Mac has trained them and they know all the demons that Mac knows about and what will kill them, so they can protect New York City. **

**The Hawks family had been living in New York City all their lives. When they found an eight year old boy that had been beaten and left bloodied in an ally way. They get permission to take him in as a foster kid. When he turns ten, they adopt Adam because no parents can be found and all he ever said was his parents hurt him, then he wouldn't say anything else. Hawk was about four years older then Adam, but Adam was a little brother to Hawk and always would be. **

**This will start out when Adam starts on the show, then there's going to be a nice three year jump. I am going to, basically, make the first part an intro to the character. Then it's going to jump to Season Three and Episode Twenty Four, "Snow Day.". Lindsey isn't with Danny in this one, she is dating some other guy. I want Danny and Adam to have a relationship. Also, instead of Danny getting it worse than Adam. Danny is pretty messed up from being held and tortured. **

**OOC: Unlike my other vampire ones, this one if you are bitten you are turned into a vampire and you lose your soul. There will be werewolves like in my other stories but none of them are in the team. There are other monsters but we'll see how deep I get into the supernatural part of this.**

* * *

Sheldon had got me a job and I had used my birth surname so no one confused me with Hawk. Well, yeah, we're both different colors but we both called the same lady mom and the same man dad. This is the kind of job I had always dreamed of. Hawk walked in with two men. He had sent pictures of the team, one was of Danny Messer and Mac Taylor. The last one coming in was my boss. I had not seen Hawk since yesterday morning, so the bruises on my neck and along my cheek were new. Hawk walked over and cupped my chin and started to inspect them.

"Adam, where else are you hurt? Want to explain to me what happened?" I looked down and rubbed the back of my head, okay, so one of the guys was hot and I looked like a sissy! I started to fidget some. Hawk was waiting and I sighed.

"Was walking home, some guys jumped me about six blocks from getting home." He looked at me.

"You tell Mom and Dad to take you to the hospital?" I saw a raised brow from Danny and then I heard the man, who I thought had to be a damn sex god, speak.

"Hawk, you two are related?" Hawk looked at me and held his finger up to Mac.

"Adam, you did go to the hospital, right?" I didn't want to get him in trouble with our boss.

"No, okay! I got out of the house before Mom and Dad could see me. Hawk, can I stay on your couch tonight? You know how Mom gets when I get hurt, she gets all…" Hawk looked at Mac.

"My parents adopted Adam when he was ten. He was a foster kid in our home from age eight. His original last name is Ross, he made it his middle name. But when he got hired here he decided it was best to use Ross, so no one confused us." Danny grunted.

"Ya know, Hawk, that'd be hard to do. I mean, look at both of you, no one would guess you two are brothers." Hawk lifted my shirt up as Danny was speaking. He froze. Fuck! He saw the burn marks along my ribs.

"Shit, Adam, this had to be more than a damn mugging." I tried not to whimper.

"You wouldn't believe me. You always told me vampires and werewolves were not real. So I don't feel like explaining it all to you. They're dust anyway." Mac looked at us, then over to Danny.

"Let's go to my office and talk, boys." We went to Mac's office. When we got in there, Hawk took a deep breath.

"Didn't believe in them three years ago, but I do now Adam. I've been fighting them here in New York City, with the team." I stood up and started to pace some.

"You know how you and our parents tried to get out of me who hurt me, when you guys found me?" Hawk looked at me and took a deep breath.

"Adam, you can tell me anything and you know I would never let anything hurt you. You may not be black, or my blood brother, but you are my little brother and always will be." I took a deep breath as I looked at Mac.

"I know Hawk won't hurt me but, Boss, you may." I didn't let him say anything, or Hawk, they were about to. "My mother was raped by a vampire that had just been changed. He still had some sperm living in him. That's the only way I can figure this out because once they're changed, their soul is taken, and anything living in their body. It is rare. I looked threw some old texts in the underworld." Mac didn't make a move and Hawk just stared at me.

"Sit down, Adam. I trust Mac with my life, but if he tries to hurt you he'll have to put the stake in me first." Mac looked at me and he nodded.

"Hawk vouches for you. We have a few allies that are demons, that are good! If Hawk trusts you, then I know you're safe." I took a deep breath.

"Well, it was before you guys had found me, all beat and battered. My mother had me in the bathroom, she didn't want anyone to know about me. The only person that treated me normal was her mother! I was home schooled by her. My mother called me a freak and a bad seed. She knew what raped her. Then grandmother died when I was about six, so I schooled myself with the books she left me." Hawk looked at me to continue, as Mac handed me some water. My throat was dry, I drank half the bottle down in one go. "Well, one of her drug dealers came by. Mom hadn't been paying for the coke she got, she owed him. He found me and he beat the shit out of me, but before he could kill me, I got out of there. The smell of the blood from my mother started the cravings and I went to an ally, there was a cat. That heart beat was bad and was bleeding so…." Mac looked at me closely.

"You fed for the first time in your life! But you did the right thing, instead of feeding off a human, you fed off an animal. That makes you better than any vampire out there, Adam. From what I read about dampires, you are born with a soul. Your heart beats and your body grows like any other human. Only difference is, you have a few abilities, along with the need to feed every now and then." I look down and nod.

"Never fed off a human. I usually go to slaughter houses, I have a friend down there that's a demon. He saves the blood he can and gives it to me. I tell Mom and Dad the fridge downstairs holds some science experiments and I keep it locked." Hawk looked at me as he slid his hands along the back of my neck.

"So, when we were kids and I had found you with that dead animal and there was blood all over your shirt? You had been feeding?" I nodded and looked at him.

"Hawk, I wanted to tell you, I did, but I didn't want you to hate me like my mom! Or think I was some kind of freak of nature." Danny had kept his mouth shut up until this point. He looked at me and smiled some.

"You know, this is going to be cool! First time I've ever met a half human and half vampire. Hey, you're cool in my book!" I was already spilling my guts to them. I looked to Hawk.

"Hawk, I have a son. Do you think Mom and Dad would be okay if he came to live at the house with us? I have a friend watching him, I thought Dad would look at me wrong. He is three. He's the best, Hawk, he's adorable." Hawk coughed hard and looked at me with a raised brow.

"Three years, Adam, man, you really kept that one from us! You know Mom and Dad will love to be grandparents! They're always getting on to us to date more." Mac looked at us.

"Hawk, go on, take him to the hospital and get him checked out. Then do what you need for today. You both can work the evening shift. See you then."

When we were driving, Hawk told me how the whole CSI team was part of a group that protected the city from demons, monsters and vampires. That he had been helping out since he became a medical examiner. We got me to the hospital and got things taken care of and then we went to my friends. We got everything of my son's and took him to the house. We were not going to tell my parents about me being half vampire. I told him that my son was mortal. When we got there, our parents seemed to understand and fell in love with their grandson. Dad still worked and Mom was glad she was going to get to help raise a new little boy! We spent the night getting things settled. The little boy was in Hawk's old room. While mom watched him; me, Dad and Hawk set up the room for my son, Justin.

Hawk came over the next day and we went to the park with Justin, who was all over Hawk, his new favorite person. Hawk loved him too, he was happy as all hell, to be a uncle. Hawk and I watched him play some, then he looked over to me.

"You raised him all by yourself, with your friend's help, Adam?" I watched him and nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't want to tell Mac. He'd think I was a freak. Figured since you're a doctor and all! Well, I was the one that got pregnant, Hawk. You already know that I am gay." He nodded some and he smirked.

"So that's why, for a year, you didn't come visit, you were pregnant! You know, I could explain it to Mom and Dad. They already know you are gay. It's rare for a man to have a child. But, Adam, it does happen and you know our parents are very open minded." I sat on the grass and brought one knee up to my chest, just as Justin came racing up, going full blast.

"Daddy! Daddy!" He tackled me, crying. I slid my hands down his hair and he pulled back.

"Hey, little man, what's wrong?" He pointed to his elbow. I could tell he had hurt himself. Hawk looked as I set him in my lap. "Well, Uncle Sheldon is going to take care of this." We had brought a back pack and Hawk had brought the first aid kit. He cleaned it and put a band aid on it and Justin grinned widely as he tackled Hawk.

"Thankies, Uncle." I lifted him up and stroked his back.

"Let's get back to Grandma and Grandpa, Daddy has to go to work. I think Grandma made some of her famous cookies and I bet there's some milk." He nodded and buried his head into my neck as I stroked my finger along his back. We walked back and he had begged to have Hawk carry him. I had to smirk, he fell asleep during the rest of the walk home. When we got home, we put him down and I threw some clean clothes on. We both take our cars to work.

Three days passed and they went well. I got to know the team started to do some field work. I had been working at a crime scene when I was ambushed and tortured by an Irish gang that wanted to get their coke back. Then Danny came in and they got him. They smashed his hand and things went down hill rapidly from there. I know this sounds selfish but I had been glad that Danny was there with me. I didn't like that those assholes had hurt him, but I felt safer with Danny by my side. That could be because of the fact that I had started to fall for Danny. The fact was, that he was a good man, and funny. He loved my son and my son loved him. When the two cops were saved, Danny came back to check on me and got Don to help me get to the ambulance.

"Don, I'm sorry I told them what they wanted to know." I started to spit some blood as they both helped me to get where I was heading. Don grunted at me.

"Adam, you kept yourself alive! I don't want you to die because you won't give them information. You did the right thing, Adam, you kept yourself alive." I looked over to Danny.

"Justin! I told him I would be there to read him a story tonight." Danny eased me on my back and stroked my hair.

"Well, the little man will have to deal with me or Hawk reading to him tonight. I think, if we tell him Daddy is sick and in the hospital, he will understand. He's a smart kid, Adam."

My folks had come to see me. Hawk was off for the next few days, he wanted to spend them with Justin, so Justin was with his uncle. Hawk had already come to see me. I had made him understand that I didn't want Justin coming to the hospital. Danny walked in and sat on the bed, he looked at me.

"Adam, there's something I want to tell you." I looked at him.

"I know I screwed up, Danny, I told them what they wanted to know. I risked Mac, Stella and Hawk. God, I am such a screw up! I won't ever be a man that you would want to be with." I froze! I had opened my mouth again! Shit! I looked down and blushed deep red. Please, please, let him have misunderstood what I just said. He cupped my chin and looked straight into my eyes.

"Guess I don't have to tell you that I've got a crush on you then, since it seems you got one on me too. You did not screw up, Don was right, you did what you had to and I don't ever want to hear you say that things were your fault. If Mac was here, he would tell you the same damn thing, but the man deserved a vacation. Stella would tell you too, and I know your bother would. You mean the world to him, he would have been in a lot of pain if they had killed you, Adam." I looked at him with a raised brow.

"You like me? You have to be insane. Danny, I am a geek that screws up all the time, and I'm a gamer. I am a nerd and you're, well, you're Danny! I mean, you're…." I was going to keep going, when he lowered his head and kissed me hard. His good hand slid along my face and he looked at me.

"I care about you! I've worked with you for three years now. You're a damn good father to Justin. You're a smart forensic lab tech, you help us solve cases. Just not sure if you want to actually try dating because I do! And I want to know if you want to, as well?" I looked at him, blushing and nodded.

"Yeah, I would like to, but what about people at work. I know at work we have to keep it all business. Second, if it doesn't work out, Danny, you will hate me." He shook his head.

"I know it doesn't happen a lot, but we have been good friends for three years. If it doesn't work out, then we'll go back to being friends, maybe not be the same level but, Adam, we will go back to being friends if this doesn't work out. I am hoping this will work out though, and end up being a long lasting thing." I nodded some as I started to fall asleep. I was tired, my head still hurt and my whole body was sore. My hand was killing me, the nurse had just given me some drugs to kill the pain and help me sleep.

"I care a lot about you too. I want to try!" I got a kiss on my lips as I faded into a deep, drugged sleep. I dreamed of him and me. Of having a family together, with Justin and everything being all happy. Then it turned bad and I started dreaming of the events of the day. Danny was there to calm me down, he hadn't gone home! He calmed me and I went right back to sleep.

.


End file.
